Want
by frickandfrack09
Summary: When La Push HS burns to the ground, the students must attend Forks HS bringing together pack and coven. As friendships forms and the seed of love is planted, a dark cloud covers Forks; and this time around it doesn't want the sweet blood of Bella, but the heat of Leah. E/L, minor E/B, L/S [I'm in school so updates maybe slow, my apologies.]
1. Burn Baby Burn

PROLOGUE/SUMMARY

When La Push HS burns to the ground, the students must attend Forks HS bring together pack and coven. As friendships form and the seed of love is planted, a dark cloud covers Forks, but this time around it doesn't want the sweet blood of Bella, but the heat of Leah. E/L, minor (very) E/B, L/S

**CHAPTER I: BURN BABY BURN [DICSO INFERNO- THE TRAMMPS] LPOV**

**A/N: This is will be slow-ish [in my opinion, small rant, but I get a lot of complaints that my stories aren't long enough] in the beginning because I have to build things up. I for one think that this chapter is a little sleepy because there's a lot of back-story and setting of the scene and not a lot of E/L interaction. There aren't a lot of Leah's thoughts and snarky comments just yet, but that too will build up. Enjoy, read and review. Many Thanks.**

It was early on Saturday morning when I first saw the smoke from my house. It was a huge billowing could of dark grey tainting the blue sky. Many of the other residences around our house watched with a creepy enthusiasm as our beloved high school burnt to the ground.

_Sick fucks._

The heavy hand of my father came down on my shoulder. I looked up to see his eyes squinting as he took in the smoke. It caused the winkles around his eyes to crease with worry. I knew he was thinking about the council, and how they would have to meet soon to discuss the effects that this would have on the tribe. Effects that I was hoping to never embrace.

_Four legs and a tail… fuck that._

"What do you think happened?"

"That building is so old, Lee. I went to school there." He paused and it seemed he got lost in history. "I met your mother there," he smiled and those worry lines disappeared to ones full of memories.

He sighed, "It's was probably old wiring, and with all the rain we've been getting…"

"Rains got nothing to do with it Harry, that building is a piece of sh-

"Sue!"

"What, everyone knows it is!" she laughed aloud.

He turned and embraced her kissing her loud on her cheek. My parents were still disgustingly in love with one another. It made me a little sick on the inside, but then my thoughts would drift to Sam.

_Oh Sam…_

One day we would be like that.

The city council had laid down the hammer, much to the chagrin of the tribal council. We would be attending school at Forks High School indefinitely. They saw it was a waste to rebuild the school for a couple hundred when they could integrate the two schools. My mother was terrified, as she looked Seth and I over as if she would never see us again.

"Mom, stop freaking out." Seth said gently laying his hands on her shoulders.

"You have no idea what _they_ are capable of." She sniffed.

"True, but I'm sure that they're not dumb enough to try something in public." I countered. "Mom, we're going to be fine."

It didn't stop her from worrying, even as I pulled out the driveway too fast for her taste and sped off to school. I was so sick of hearing all of the bullshit about the _Cold Ones_. I was getting it from every direction, even Sam.

FLASHBACK:

"_Stay away from them Lee." He murmured as he stroked my hair._

"_I don't have any reason to go near them."_

"_Don't find any then…"_

"_Sam-_

"_Please, for me?" he pleaded._

END FLASHBACK

As we pulled in to the school, I spotted Jake pulling his helmet off his head. I parked quickly and watched through the window as he made his way towards us. Every female eye was on him and he knew it.

"You sure do have a flare for the dramatic." I said as he pulled me in for a hug.

"I have only ever been surrounded by the women of La Push. That old rat trap burning down could be the best thing that ever happen to me." He said smiling.

_Or the worst…_

I rolled my eyes and moved to make our way towards the office to get our schedules, and that was when I spotted them for the first time. I had heard my parents talk about them, _the Cullen's_, but I had never—in the two years that they had lived here—seen them in person. They certainly didn't look like monsters; in fact they were some of the most beautiful people I had ever laid eyes on. I found myself wanting to go near them, yet shying away at the same time.

My eyes caught with one of them, a boy with the most peculiar hair. It was red, but was it red? It had too much brown; it was… copper, like a penny. His eyes narrowed at me, and I wasn't sure if it was disgust or confusion on his face.

_Well fuck you too._

_If this is how the rest of the year is going to go, they can kill me now._

Lunch came and went and I was relieved to see the familiar faces of home. We had pushed tables together so that we could sit with each other, not even trying to integrate like the other students from La Push had done. It was like being home as we all began to bitch about our days, and eat each other's food. But too soon it was over, and I was looking to my schedule to see where I was going next, biology.

I walked the halls slow, not caring if I was late or not, it was my first day and the teachers could suck it. As I walked into the classroom, the teacher was getting the other new students situated with their lab partners. He looked back at the door and smiled when he saw me.

"Your in luck, Miss…"

"Leah Clearwater"

"Miss Clearwater, there's one student left without a partner, Edward Cullen right there in the back."

_You have got be shitting me._

"I-

"Oh! Don't be shy, I'm sure he doesn't bite!"

_Oh you have no idea how much he does bite._

"Go ahead!" he said pushing me towards the glaring pale boy.

_This is going to be a long fucking year._


	2. Friends

**CHAPTER II: FRIENDS [BAND OF SKULLS] LPOV**

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL [but the plot is mine]**

**A/N: There will be some kind of fluff in this chapter, and Edward speaks! That's always a good thing right? Enjoy, read and review. **

Going home and telling my parents about my day and including that Edward Cullen was my lab partner was quite the adventure. For about thirty seconds I thought that my dad was going to go get the council and light up the torches to go on a vampire hunt. But once the red faded from his face and his fist unclenched, everything seemed to calm down.

But just because everything at home was surprisingly okay with my lab partner, didn't mean that I was. I wanted absolutely nothing to do with Edward Cullen, going as far to sit as closest to the edge as possible at our lab table.

It had been three weeks and I had yet to speak to him more than what was needed. He would nod his head in hello and I would politely nod back. No more, no less.

"Okay class! Yesterday we talked about Photosynthesis and today we will see if any of you actually paid attention! Fill out these sheets with your lab partner and the rest of class is yours."

_Kill me now._

"You wish for death more than any other person I've ever encountered."

I slowly turned to look at him, "Stay out of my head."

"I can't help it… you tend to shout your thoughts at me." His mouth twitched as if fighting a smile. It made me want to slap him.

"You're also violent." He said reaching across me to grab our worksheet.

My entire body froze as his skin came in close contact with mine.

"Don't worry, I won't bite." He smiled this time.

_Correction… I am going to slap him._

I snatched the paper away from him, wrote both our names on it and started filling it in without consulting him.

"I'm surprised you know so many of the answers," he was peeping over my shoulder, leaning too close for comfort. "Your mind is always so preoccupied."

"Do you mind?" I said nudging his shoulder with mine.

His skin was ice cold through his shirt, and he felt harder than a rock. He sighed heavily and moved a fraction of an inch.

"I've been thinking…" he began as I slid the worksheet to him so he could look over it. "Hmm…everything is right."

_Did he just insult me?_

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"Shhh… you're interrupting me." He said still looking over the sheet.

_Motherfuc-_

"Like I was saying, I've been thinking that you and I should become friends."

_He has lost his damn mind._

"I actually haven't-

"Are you kidding me? I know what you're kind is capable of."

"My family is not like them," he implored.

"Then this is just some ploy to unite my people with yours... Edward we are lab partners, that doesn't require us to be friends."

"You should know that I am very persistent."

"And I am stubborn."

I didn't speak to him for the rest of the class, sliding back to the edge that I had become quite familiar with.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Leah, Seth."<p>

Seth immediately stopped walking and proceeded to gawk at Edward. I practically had to drag him through the parking lot.

"Did he just speak to us?" he whispered with wide eyes. "He just spoke to us!"

"Seth-

"Hey Edward!" Seth shouted back with a wave of his hand, smile on his face, and too much enthusiasm for my taste.

I placed my hand firmly on his back and gave him a forceful shove.

"What?" he asked looking back at me. "They really don't seem so bad."

"Yeah, were not so bad."

_Go away._

"Hi Seth, I'm Edward" he said stretching his hand towards Seth.

"Go away" I said intercepting his hand.

He smiled devilishly at me and began to break away towards his first class.

"See you in biology."

_It's going to be a long ass day._

And it was. Every single time Edward saw me in the halls he was waving, and when he wasn't waving he was smiling. All in all, Edward Cullen was driving me fucking insane. I was so insanely happy when lunch came around that I almost kissed the table.

I sat down next to Jacob with a huff.

"Rough day?" he asked.

"You have no idea."

"Couldn't have been that bad." He said stuffing half of his sandwich in his mouth.

I opened my mouth to answer, but could feel a pair of eyes burning holes in the back of my head. I settled for a scowl and crossed my arms on the table, laying my head on them.

I trained my eyes on my friends watching them, trying my best to ignore the vampire that was working my last nerve.

I left lunch early hoping to have the classroom to myself, if only for a moment alone. It was all I was asking for, simple enough right?

_Not simple enough._

There sitting at our little lab table was Edward fucking Cullen looking as casual and innocent as ever. His elbows were resting on the table and his head was sitting in his hand.

"You wound me, _friend_."

_Persistent? More like annoying as fuck._

"We're really not that-

_Go awa-_

"I'm not going anywhere for the next forty-five minutes."

I looked over at him and he had the nerve to be smiling.

"Why do you even want to be friends?"

"This is my second time around here in Forks and I would love to go to First Beach…"

_You can't be serious._

"I'm not," he said bumping my shoulder causing me to frown at him. "Look Leah, it really couldn't hurt if we were friends…"

"But you kill-

"Animals, preferably mountain lions."

_Okay, eww…_ "Really Leah, you're not my type."

_I don't know…_

"I swear to you that I am the nicest, most well mannered man here in Forks."

"You forgot the oldest."

His laughter was like the wind chimes my mother had hanging from the kitchen window.

"We _are_ friends! Friends make jokes right?"

"You've never had a friend a day in your life have you?" I couldn't keep myself from smiling at him.


	3. Love Stinks

**CHAPTER III: LOVE STINKS (J. GEILS BAND) LPOV**

**A/N: Still a slow fire burning. This chapter will cover the background of Sam and Leah, and it starts to get into other things. Enjoy, and as always, read and review. Thank you much.**

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL**

What really made me sad about La Push High School burning down was that it was where Sam first asked me out. I was a freshman, he was a junior, and he was fucking gorgeous. He had an air about him that told everyone around him that he knew who he was and what he wanted in life. I never would've thought that I could have been what he wanted, but sure enough he approached me in the hall right before third period and asked if I would eat lunch with him.

No one believed that we would work. Hell, I barely even believed it. I was fourteen and he was sixteen, what could he possibly see in me.

"_I see everything." He whispered in my ear._

That single day changed my life, and from that moment forward I was always at his side.

Being in love with Sam was like breathing- it was natural. We had been breathing for three years now, but as I stared at him now sitting next to me on the beach, I couldn't help but notice that things had changed. He looked tired these past weeks, as if he was on the verge of having a cold, but fighting it. However, the fighting was taking its toll.

We both knew exactly what he was fighting—hell, everyone in La Push knew what was happening to Sam, which is why mothers with their small children would actually walk in the street if they saw him on the sidewalk. Everyone knew, but no one would say a word.

Sam was about to change. Some saw it as a good thing, as destiny. Sam saw it as a burden, a burden that he was tired of trying to bury away. He no longer stood with his back straight; his burden had taken that away. There was a permanent crease in his forehead, where he now carried his worry.

"Good news or bad news?" I whispered as I wrapped my arm around his back.

He turned his head and nuzzled his nose into my ear before he whispered, "Good".

I looked into his brown almost black eyes that I knew every secret too. "I'm a dog person," I whispered into his lips.

I breathed in his laugh and tangled my fingers in his hair.

"And what's the bad news?"

"As much as I love dogs, I'll kick you to the curb if you're a shedder."

He pursed his lips and squinted at me. "That's not fair." He tried to sound angry but there was too much joy dancing in his eyes.

Pulling him closer to me, I gently kissed his forehead before moving to his lips. The heat from his skin sunk into me and caused me to loose my sense of discretion. I pulled him closer as I felt his fingers travel down and under my shirt. My body sank into the cooling sand as he nestled himself on top of me. I was in nirvana.

"I am here now, and I will be here afterwards. I will always be here." I said framing his face with my hands."

"I can't hurt you." He whispered with glassy eyes.

"You could never hurt me."

His lips never left mine that night.

* * *

><p>"You are <em>different<em> today."

I didn't have to pull my locker close to know that Edward was there.

"Different, how?" I asked wondering what was sparking this morning's conversation.

"I don't know… you just seem _alive_…"

"That's because I am."

"Your pores are singing-

"What?"

"You are _flushed_… what on earth happened to you…"

I couldn't stop the onslaught of images that went soaring through my head from last night's activities.

"_Stop_," he groaned.

I couldn't stop the laugh that fell from my mouth as I closed my locker and began making my way to my first class.

"You shouldn't be snooping around in my head." I said hearing him follow me.

"_Ughh_… You were practically screaming it at me."

"Was not-

"You were." I looked over at him and saw him shudder one last time. "I get enough of that at home."

"Okay, _eww_… you just sit and listen to them!"

"I didn't say that, I am a gentleman."

"Sure you are!" I called as we went our separate ways down the hall.

* * *

><p>There was only one destination on my mind as I dropped Seth off at home after school. I was going to see Sam, and my body was practically humming with anticipation. After last night I couldn't wait to get my hands on him.<p>

As I pulled in the driveway, I saw Emily walking out the front door to his house.

"Hey Em!" I called feeling a smile stretch to my face.

Emily was more than just my cousin, she was my best friend and the closest thing to a sister I had ever had, even though she was three years older than me.

"Hey Leah, I was just stopping by to check on Sam." She said pointing her thumb at the door.

"How's he doing?"

She leaned next to me as I perched on my car. "He's awfully chipper today." She wiggled her eyebrows for effect, but her voice was clipped.

"Oh God!" I groaned. "You're actually not the first to suggest something. Someone actually told me that my _pores were singing_."

"What!" she laughed.

"Exactly." I said joining in her laughter. "What made you stop by?"

"I don't know… lately I've been stopping by keeping him company. Everyone's been talking about… _it_." She said looking through a window in his house in a daze.

"Yeah, he's been off lately."

"I've noticed. He talked to me about it."

I felt my eye twitch, "Really?"

She nodded still gazing intently through the window.

"I had better go!" She said bouncing off the car and walking away quickly.

"See you, Em!"

She waved goodbye but never turned around.

I watched her until she turned the corner before I moved to go into Sam's house. As I turned the doorknob, I was met with silence.

"Sam!" I called out.

Nothing.

"Sam!" I said walking around opening the closed doors.

The house was empty.

_Weird._

He had to have heard Emily and I outside, so why would he just leave. My brow was furrowed in confusion the entire drive home. Why wouldn't he answer the door when he knew I always stop by? Why was he with Emily?

I didn't let these thoughts plague me because it wouldn't be long until this was all over and Sam's transition would be finished. Everything would go back to normal.

* * *

><p><em>I was running from something—I was chasing someone.<em>

_There was a flash of movement in front of me. I could feel my legs burning as I pushed them to their limit._

_You're almost there._

_Almost where? I didn't know where the hell I was going. But I did, or at least my legs knew._

_SNAP!_

_My head turned abruptly to the noise on my left, and I turned running in that direction. There was a cluster of trees in front of me and I had to push my way through them, but it was worth it when I saw Sam standing in a clearing._

_His back was to me._

"_Sam" I called to him feeling my lips pull into a smile._

_He turns around, but this was not the Sam I knew. I didn't know this man that was standing in front of me. His face was pulled into the most vicious scowl. He began walking towards me, and I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. He was a predator going after his prey._

_With every step he made towards me, I took two back, stretching my hands out behind seeking the trees that I had just fought my way through. The trees were no longer there; a brick wall replaced them._

_This isn't real._

_This is a dream._

_Wake up._

_I couldn't. There was nowhere for me to run, and it was to late to get away from the man, the beast that was breathing down my neck. _

_Sam's face collided against mine and he viciously inhaled me. From the corner of my eye I saw his arm rise, but it was no ordinary hand at the end of it. It was the hand of a monster._

_Tears welled in my eyes and a scream was building in my throat. I pulled in a heavy breath as a sob fell from my lips._

"_Please Sam," I begged. "Let me go."_

_My words were useless as he wrapped his hand around my throat. I felt his claws digging into my flesh._

"_No" he roared as I fell into blackness._

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?"<p>

Someone was standing next to me.

"Leah!"

They touched my shoulders and I flinched.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Leah it's me."

I looked around observing my surroundings. We were standing in the school parking lot.

"Where is everyone?"

"They're all inside." He paused. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just had a bad dream."

"I can see"

I looked up at him and I could tell he was watching my dream.

"Complete one-eighty huh?" I laughed.

"Want to talk about it… as friends?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "God, you are really taking this whole friends thing to heart."


	4. Everybody's Changing

**CHAPTER IV: EVERYBODY'S CHANGING (KEANE)**

**Read and Review please. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I apologize for the short length, it was rough to get out for some reason, but it's mainly a filler. As always read and review. Thank you much.**

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL**

It had been three weeks since my terrible dream and in those weeks I had somehow let Edward weasel himself into my life and become my friend. But I would never let him know that, or anyone else for that matter.

Our friendship was quiet, and subtle. Every morning we would make eye contact, he would move his head a fraction of an inch saying, _Good Morning_. I would roll my eyes and look away with a small smirk playing on my lips.

We communicated silently as we passed each other in the halls letting one look say every word that we would never speak aloud with so many listening ears. It wasn't until biology that we would pass notes to each other, or whisper during movie day.

Being friends with Edward was easy. But we weren't really friends. We were just acquaintances that were stuck in the same hellhole.

_Please, Edward is the closest thing you have to a bestie these days._

And that was true. I used to have Emily, but things had gotten rather tense between the two of us. As a matter of fact whenever I was with Sam things were beyond tense. It was just down right uncomfortable. And to top it off, he was starting to avoid me.

_They both are avoiding you like there's an 'A' carved on your forehead. Hester Prynne's got nothing on you._

I pushed those thoughts away and tried to focus.

_Focus on Algebra. _

_What does 'X' equal._

_X equals something is going on with Emily and Sam._

_X better not equal that shit._

I needed someone to talk too, and I sure as hell wasn't going to talk to my mother or brother, not even Jake could offer me the words that I needed. I needed the opinion of a woman, or someone that was old as fuck to help me see things from all angles, and was not directly involved with the situation at hand.

The bell rang and I hurriedly scribbled down the problems that the teacher had wrote on the board for homework, silently cursing that I would have to reread the lesson tonight.

I didn't even try to weave around the throng of students in the hall, not caring if I was late for my next class. When I finally got to my locker, I could see Edward stalling at his own a couple down from me. Once there was no one around that either of us really cared saw us, he made his way over to me. He leant back on the lockers and dramatically flung his hand on his chest.

"If only there was someone older and not involved that could help you see things from all angles around that you could talk too." He said looking at me with a smile on his face. "Oh, wait!" he gasped and looked around. "There happens to be someone that fits the bill." He eyes widened and he leaned down towards me. "I hear he's the closest thing you have to a bestie."

"You should really mind your own business"

"I can't help it." He said tapping his head.

"You should try." I said slamming my locker and turning on my heel.

The rest of the day went by terribly slow, and by the time I got home I was ready to break, either into tears or calling Edward. The piece of paper he slipped me in biology with his number on it was burning a hole in my pocket.

I did neither. Instead decided to crawl into bed after a long hot bath.

That night I dreamt of running again.

This time I was chasing Sam and Emily, whom were driving away from the reservation, and away from me.

* * *

><p>My eyes burned.<p>

My jaw ached from the huge yawns ripping from my mouth.

I wanted silence.

I wanted sleep.

But I was beginning to learn that things never go the way I wanted them too.

And my dearly departed friend Edward was not helping matters at all as he sent me that most pitiful looks in the history of pitiful looks. If he frowned at me one more time, I was going to shove a pencil into his thigh.

When biology finally rolled around, I had officially given up on trying to look like I cared about paying attention. As far as I was concerned the lab table and my head were going to be fused together as one appendage whether Banner liked it or not.

A few minutes after the bell rang, Edward came strolling in like he owned the place, capturing the gaze of every girl—and a few of the boys—as he glided towards me. When he arrived at the desk, he dropped his notebook in my line of vision.

_The pencil would break_, was scrawled out in his perfect script.

I unwillingly cracked a smile and the pitiful gaze that I was beginning to think was stuck to his face melted away and was replaced with a smug smile.

"Mission accomplished," he whispered.

_Shut up._

"What's going on with you anyways?" he whispered scooting closer.

"Nothing."

"_Please_, you've been more surly than usual today. And you look like hell."

_Well fuck you_, I threw at him but my eyes were playful.

He didn't respond as Mr. Banner finally got himself together to introduce the video we would be watching. I peeked over at Edward and he had returned to his side of the desk as his usual immobilized self, directing his blank stare out the window, and for the first five minutes of the movie I was convinced that I was going to have the silence I'd been hoping for.

It didn't last.

_What's going on with you?_ He wrote.

I shook my head, _Nothing_.

_That's a lie and you know it._

I didn't respond, instead I squinted my eyes at the screen wishing I wasn't so transparent at times.

_Sam doesn't talk to me anymore. It's like because he is different from me that I don't deserve the time of day… And Emily's acting wei—no guilty, about something. They both avoid me like the plague. And I'm having these dreams about the two of them, running off in the sunset… I could easily be freaking out for no reason, but it's all just… weird. _

He didn't say anything to me; he just slid his hand across the desk and gave me a reassuring squeeze. His touch was gone like lightening before anyone could notice and we went back to our normal selves, starring straight ahead lost in our world of loneliness.

**NEXT CHAPTER: HOW COME YOU DON'T CALL ME**


	5. How Come You Don't Call Me

**CHAPTER V: HOW COME YOU DON'T CALL ME (PRINCE OR ALICIA KEYS COVER)**

**SM OWNS ALL, BUT THE PLOT IS MINE.  
>Hellos all, this chapter is rough for Leah so brace yourselves. Also, I have recently finished this story, so it's all a matter of updating. Please read and review, I'm feeling a little discouraged at the lack of response. Reviews make me feel good, and know that you guys are appreciating the story, even if it's only one word. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and see you next time. <strong>

A knock on the door grabbed the entire classes attention, the door opened and a yellow slip was given to the teacher who promptly told me to gather my things and that I was excused from class. Panic immediately gripped my bones.

I was never called out of class. Was something wrong? Was Seth all right? Did something happen to our parents? Too many things were running through my head before I even got to the door.

The walk to the school office was too long for my taste, and my palms were becoming a sweaty mess. The gust of air that hit me when she opened the door to the office did nothing but make me want to pass out. Seeing Seth was a relief and I practically lunged myself at him, touching his arm to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.

"What's going on?" I asked still holding onto Seth.

"We got a call from your mother, it seems that there's been an accident."

_Oh shit._

"Your cousin, Emily was attacked by an animal on the reservation, and they want the two of you to go to the hospital."

"My cousin," I breathed with relief but still worried about Emily's health. "Is it bad?"

"We don't know any details, they just wanted us to pull you from class and head on over."

That's exactly what we did, and I just about broke every traffic law to get there in record time. The closer we got to the hospital, the more worried I got. An animal attack was code for vampire attack on the reservation. I didn't even attempt to park correctly as I sped through the lot, and tried to exit the car with my seatbelt still on.

When I finally got untangled, I looked up to see that Seth was already halfway across the parking lot. I began to make my way after him, but my path was blocked as I slammed into a wall.

_The fuck?_

I looked up into Edward's eyes.

"What are you doing? Move!" I said trying to maneuver around him.

He blocked my path; "I need to tell you something before you go in there!"

That grabbed my attention.

"Is she?"

"No, she's okay, it's just—

"Well it can wait!" I said running off before he could catch me again.

I burst through the doors and spotted my parents with Seth.

"What happened?" I asked when I got to them. "The school said animal attack, but we all know what that means."

My father placed his hands on my face to calm me. "It wasn't that, she was really attacked by an animal, it was just…"

He pulled me over to a secluded corner.

"She was attacked by Sam"

_Sam attacked her._

_Sam attacked her._

_Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam…. _

It felt like all the oxygen in the room was being sucked out.

"What?" I breathed feeling my chest get heavy.

"Sam has been distant because he has started phasing. He wanted to have control of himself before he went around people again."

"Okay… but what does that have to do with Emily?" I asked already knowing, but dreading the answer.

_You know why._

"Honey… Sam has—

"No!" I yelled. "Don't say that! Sam and I, we are…

"Leah…

"I want to see Emily…"

"I don't thin—

"NOW!"

He sighed and looked at me with apologetic eyes that made the tears I did not want to shed in front of anyone gather in my eyes.

"Second floor, room 205."

My palms were so sweaty as I pressed two in the elevator; the walk to her room was one of complete agony. The number 205 looked menacingly at me as I peered into her room.

Inside I could see Emily, her face wrapped up in bandages and her hands running through Sam's hair as he laid his head on her chest. His shoulder's shook as he whispered to her, and I strained my ears to hear what he said as he silently cried.

"I'm so sorry." He moaned out sounding like a wounded animal.

"It's okay," Emily whispered back.

I could tell how those two words and her embraced calmed the wolf and man in her arms.

He looked up at her, his eyes so full of love and devotion that I felt my heart breaking at the sight.

_No, those were my eyes. That was my look._

I should've left but I couldn't stop watching as he so gently pulled her close to him and kissed the wounded side of her face.

"I will never hurt you again." He vowed. "I love you."

That was all I could take.

I could barely breath as I stumbled backwards, almost running into a cart of food.

My heart was slamming in my chest as the hurt, the betrayal bubbled up to the surface. I could hear someone gasping for air, and I didn't realize it was me until I was pulled into a closet and looking into the golden eyes of my friend.

"Breath with me Leah." He commanded.

I shook my head as tears began to run down my face.

"Oh God," I moaned, "Tell me this isn't happening?" I begged him.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered pulling me into his arms.

"He told me I was everything." I wailed as sobs tore through my chest.

"What happened to everything?" I asked as he began to rock me.

He tightened his hold on me and it was as if he was the only thing keeping me together.

"I will always be here for you, even when you don't want me too."

I pulled away from him, "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't believe in them anymore."

"Then believe in me, believe in us."

He pulled me back into his arms, and for some reason, I did believe him.

* * *

><p>I didn't go to school the next day. I didn't even move from my bed that I had collapsed in upon my arrival from the hospital.<p>

I just lay there in the dark; the only sounds were my breathing, and the hum of my phone vibrating every now and then. The first couple of times I looked and Edward's name lit up the screen, but I ignored it.

I couldn't stop thinking about yesterday, how he held me until I stopped crying and stealthily got me out of the hospital and to my car. He told me he would call and told me to answer. He should've known that I would do otherwise. I didn't want anyone's pity especially his. But his continuous calling was getting on my nerves and I reached for my phone, answering his call before the first ring could even finish.

"I am not hanging from the shower rod."

"That's good, because if you didn't answer in the next hour I was calling the Calvary."

"Humph, no need for that. All is well over here."

He was quiet for a few beats.

"Are you really okay?"

"I'm fine-

"Because I know I can't come over, but we could meet some-

"Edward, I'm fine."

He sighed heavily, "I know that you are hurting and your heart is broken, but you can't go through this alone."

Tears welled up in my eyes.

"And as much as you don't want to admit it, you're my friend."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Hey, I have you know that my companionship is a high commodity in Forks." He joked.

"That's because all the girls, and half the boys want to fuck you." I laughed.

"There's my girl!" he said laughing along with me.


	6. Just A Friend

**CHAPTER VI: JUST A FRIEND [MARIO]**

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL**

**Hellos all, I hope you enjoy this new edition to **_**WANT**_**. In this chapter things will start to change for the two, and Leah will start to question the lines of friendship when she really starts to "see" Edward. Sorry it's taken so long, I've been extremely busy and I barely proofread this so forgive me. Enjoy, and as always, please read and review.**

**NOTE: It has been a couple of weeks since Emily's accident.**

I, Leah Clearwater am friends with Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen is my friend.

A chair scraps loudly against the cafeteria floor, and I look towards the source of the noise to see my friend looking right at me.

_Best friend_, he mouths at me.

I rolled my eyes, fighting the smile that threatened to stretch over my face.

He was my best friend, and he was good—no great at being someone's friend. He made up for the fact that he couldn't just visit me by texting by day, and calling at night.

I was doing better than expected after the whole Sam debacle. It didn't mean that I was happy by any means, but I was definitely doing better than if I was going through this alone. And I had Edward to thank for that, and he didn't let a moment go by where he wasn't reminding me of that fact. In fact as I peeked over at him now, there was a small smile on his face as he pushed his fries around.

"_How long have your parents—do you even call them that?"_

"_Carlisle is my father, so yes."_

"_No, but do you call him 'dad'?" _

_He chuckled, "Of course, he has been my father longer than my biological father ever was."_

"_Do you call Esme mom?"_

_There was a pause, "It took me awhile, but now I do."_

"_What do you mean it took you awhile?"_

"_You could say that I was a little jealous when she first came around?"_

"_Jealous…" I gasped, "Did you have a thing for Carlisle?" I asked giggling._

"_WHAT? No!" He said flabbergasted. _

"_You did!" I said laughing harder._

"_You are a disgusting human being." He deadpanned, and I could feel the annoyance pouring off him._

"_You liked him, you liked him." I sang still giggling. _

_I took a deep breath._

"_Okay, why were you jealous of Esme?" I said after I pulled myself together._

"_Oh, we're going to be mature now?"_

"_Yes, Grandpa."_

"_Sometimes I wonder why I even put up with you." He said finally laughing._

His smile was gone, and he was full out glaring at me.

_Oh come off it Grandpa._

He just rolled his eyes and gave his fries his undivided attention.

"I saw them together, just walking around the neighborhood like it was nothing."

"Yeah, but wasn't he dating her, and isn't that girl _her cousin_?"

My entire body froze as I started catching pieces of the conversation at the table behind me.

"Seems like they like to _keep it in the family_ in La Push."

The table burst into a fit of giggles and if I didn't get out of there soon, it would be the last conversation they ever had.

I was pissed, no beyond pissed. All I could see was red. I stood up from the table, my body shaking so hard that I tripped a little trying to get away from the table. My eyes were glued to the floor as I walked as quickly as I could out of there. Tears were gathering in my eyes as pain ripped its way through my body.

_How could he do this to me? I gave him everything! Fucking everything!_

My heart was pounding so hard in my chest that it ached. I would never again trust anyone with my heart.

I could hear footsteps coming towards me, and I turned expecting Edward, but it was Seth. He stopped when he was an arms length away as if he knew that something in me could explode.

"Are you okay?" he asked in his calm and comforting voice.

I shook my head. "No," I whispered.

"I don't think I'll ever be okay again."

He stepped closer to me, his hand reaching out for mine and I clung to him for life. Seth was so gentle; he could calm the raging seas with one look from his kind eyes.

"One day, everything will be as it should and you will be happy."

* * *

><p>"How was your day honey?" my mother asked as I placed my head in her lap and curled my body in a tight ball on the couch.<p>

"Terrible," I mumbled into her thigh.

I blindly reached for her hand and to place on my head. She caught the hint and started gently running her hands through my hair.

"The Res is the talk of Forks High for our incestuous dating habits."

Her hands froze for a moment, "Well they're just a bunch of assholes that don't know half of the truth about the world around them."

I made face time with my family until after dinner, when I retired to my room and waited for Edward to call. It really wasn't waiting, because he called at the same time every night, like clockwork.

"You never call me," he complained. "I'm always calling you."

"You act like you have _so_ many people to call."

He laughed, "I told you that my companionship was a commodity, you just refused to believe me."

"And I recall telling you a reason for that, you just refuse to believe it."

"How are you today?"

My jaw clenched, "What are you my shrink?"

He sighed heavily, "I heard what those girls were talking about."

"You hear everything." I snapped, "It's actually quite reassuring that something in your life that is a constant is failing you."

"Leah-

"I don't want to talk about it." I said cutting him off.

"You never want to talk about it."

"I'm sorry that I don't want to keep reliving the single most painful moment of my life over and over again."

"I have relived some of my darkest nights with you!" he yelled back.

And he had, telling me of the years he spent apart from Carlisle, drinking from humans. Though the people he killed were the vilest of human beings, he still carried that guilt with him.

"I didn't ask you to do that!" I yelled.

"You didn't have to! And do you know why?"

I clinched my jaws, refusing to answer him.

"Because you are my friend! A fat lot of good that did m-

I hung up before he could even finish he sentence.

_Goddammit Leah, must you ruin everything?_

_Shut up, you know he's right. Let Edward take our pain away._

A deep part of me was purring.

_The fuck?_

_Oh, don't act like you didn't like him all caring about you… yelling at you._

I shook my head, trying to get rid of _that voice_ inside my head. I did not have time for that kind of shit. But if that voice wasn't talking to me, all I could hear were Edward's words, and I could feel them sinking in.

He was right. I needed to talk about this… I needed to talk about _Sam_ or I would never get over it. And I needed to get over it, even though there was a small part of me that never wanted to let him go. I needed to get over it and stop letting it hold me back, so one day I could get out of this place.

Sam could not be my anchor anymore. It was time for me to be my own anchor. And if I was going to talk about him, and my hurt with anyone, it was going to be Edward. I owed it to him.

So I called him back.

"I hate seeing them together, so I come straight home from school and stay indoors. If I have to go to the store, I drive to Forks, because if I see them while I'm driving…"

I stop and take a deep breath, "All I see, all I _ever_ see is red. I am pissed. Pissed, Edward!"

My eyes started to burn and I shut them trying to fight off the tears.

"How could he do this to me? How could he leave me like this… alone." I paused, pressing my hand to my chest. "I would never… how could he even see her, when all I saw was him?"

"I fear being alone." He whispered, "I have been alone for a hundred years, Alice tells me to be patient, but I have been waiting too long."

"The way things are looking, we are both going to be alone."

"Well then at least we'll have each other."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you." I said running a hand through my hair.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you."

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning feeling the lightest I had in weeks. I was the epitome of bright eyed and bushy tailed as I skipped down the steps, giving my parents a fright with the smile on my face.<p>

Seth watched me the entire ride to school in the corner of his eye. I didn't care, I was feeling good, and I'd be damned if today wasn't a good day.

"_Bright eyed and bushy tailed_, huh?"

I slammed my locker door shut and was assaulted with Edward's crooked grin.

"What did I say about my thoughts?"

"_Don't repeat them, only answer them_." He said mimicking my voice.

"That is disturbing, add that onto the list of things not to do."

He rolled his eyes and I was going to throw a quip about him hanging out with me too much, but it got stuck in my throat as I watched him walk towards me.

_His glorious face_

_Stop._

His arms were long and swung slightly as he walked—no glided towards me. Was he even walking on the ground? Couldn't be, he walks on air.

_Blank space, blank space, blank—so glorious—space._

He stopped less than an arms length away from me, and I still had to tilt my head to see his face. Edward Cullen was fucking gorgeous, a fact that I was trying to avoid, but it was hard when he looked this good without even trying.

_I have a dream, a song to sing. To help me cope with everything…_

"Abba? Really?" He laughed.

It was like bells ringing.

I zipped my bag and quickly turned to leave.

"Hey Edward!" I called after him remembering I had to tell him something.

He was still leaning casually in the same spot, but his eyebrows rose in acknowledgement.

"Don't say I never called."

His smile was absolutely heartbreaking.


	7. Cavalier

**CHAPTER VII: CAVALIER [JAMES VINCENT MCMORROW]**

**Hello everyone. I hope all is going well with you and I hope that you enjoy this next installment. I am writing it as I watch **_**Pride and Prejudice**_** so it maybe more romantically inclined than I wish. Blame it on Mr. Darcy [I am on pins and needles for my favorite line, **_**I love you, most ardently**_** *****insert sigh*****]. **

**As always read and review. Like please PLEASE review. Thank you much.**

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL**

"And so I said, 'Emmett-

My arm jerked, causing my phone to slip to the ground as I began to blink rapidly.

2:30 AM flashed red on the clock in my room.

I could hear Edward saying hello and calling my name as I reached for my phone.

"Sorry, I dropped my phone." I said resisting the urge to yawn.

"Did you fall asleep?"

"What? No!"

A yawn tore through my chest.

"_You did_!"

"I didn't. I was totally awake, you were talking about Emmett."

"I suppose it is late, for someone who thrives on sleep." He paused, "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Or… we could hang out?" I asked.

_Why did you just say that?_ I wanted to slap myself as soon as the words left my mouth.

"I mean, we don't have too, I'm sure you're busy with whatever it is-

"Leah, there's nothing I'd rather do than spend time with you."

_Be still my fucking heart._

_Stop._

_Who cares he isn't here to dissect your every thought. And since that's the case, lets talk about those very lovely veiny arms of his. Can you say YU-_

"Leah?" His voice cut my thoughts.

"Sorry! Um, yea, we could maybe go to Port Angeles?"

"Trying to get me in a secluded area?"

_So I can have my wicked way with you, why yes._

_I swear to God, I am going to strangle myself._

"Shut up, meet you at ten?" I asked.

"Where?"

"Who cares, sniff me out."

* * *

><p><em>Why did I invite him?<em>

That was the only thought that was going through my head as I looked at myself in the mirror.

_You are doing nothing but feeding your new obsession._

Turned out my new obsession was ogling Edward anytime I could get away with it. How I didn't notice how attractive he was for months on end I would never know.

_It was probably his bubbling personality that charmed the pants off you._

Lets face it, I only realized how much of a catch Edward was after Sam was no longer in my life.

_Was I really that blinded?_

I had to be, because Edward is so… endearingly warm, despite the fact that he is the walking iceberg that did the Titanic in.

Ever since our small spat last week and the revelation of his gloriousness, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I noticed everything about him, the way he walked, how his eyelashes are both thick and curly. I started making an inventory of the different faces he made during the day, and how with one look I could tell what kind of mood he was going to be in, or how exactly he felt about someone. But my favorite, my absolute favorite—and it killed me that I had a favorite thing about him—was the twitch in his face when slowly, but surely a smile would overtake those perfect lips.

_Fucking kill me now._

I was in deep shit for lusting after the enemy. If my mother were to find out, my father, Jesus—well not even he could help me.

I did not want to focus on the dark side of what would happen if anyone found out about my secret adventure of the day. Today was going to be a great day with my _friend_ Edward.

_Friend with a capital F. _

Port Angeles was really a nice place to hangout. It was close to Forks and La Push, but not so close that people would make the drive every weekend. I wasted no time after parking before I headed to _Velvet Vinyl_ to do some music shopping.

The chimes on the door rang as I walked in, and I was immediately in heaven. The atmosphere was warm and cozy, with David Bowie playing in the background. I immediately began running my fingers across the tops of the shelves, feeling completely at ease.

_Though nothing, nothing will keep us together. We can beat them, forever and ever._

_Oh, we can be heroes just for one day._

_I, I will be King. And you, you will be Queen. Though nothing will drive them away. _

"_We can be heroes just for one day_."

I looked up and Edward was standing on the other side of the shelf, looking through the records in front of him.

"Hello Leah."

"I see you sniffed me out." I said as I started back combing through the stack in front of me.

I could hear his smile, "I just followed the stench."

_Douche._

He just laughed.

* * *

><p>"Leah, can you go get a jug of milk?" my mother asked me as she began picking through the vegetables.<p>

"Yes, master." I joked.

"You're damn right," she tossed back.

I felt her swat at my hair that was pulled into a ponytail.

I laughed and walked away towards the freezer section of the grocery store in Forks. It took a lot, but I convinced her that if she ever wanted me to go to the store with her again, she would start doing her shopping in Forks. Just because I was starting to get over Sam and Emily, didn't mean that I wanted to see them at any given moment.

_No thoughts of them._

I berated myself. I wanted to focus on the high that I was still living off of from the weekend. My first great weekend in so long.

I was standing in front of what seemed like endless glass doors of milk, when a door to my left opened.

"Here"

"Thanks Edward." I said turning and walking away.

_Wait, was that-_

"What are you doing here?" I asked spinning on my heel.

"Keeping up appearances."

And keeping up appearances was exactly what he was doing by pushing around a cart full of food.

_What a waste._

"How do you even know what to buy?" I asked leafing through the troth of junk he had selected.

_Cap'n Crunch, Ruffles Sour Cream and Cheddar… this is some good shit._

"And what the hell are you going to do with all of it?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, Esme asked me to come, so I'm here."

_Momma's boy_.

"You're with your mother." He countered as he snatched back the bag of chips I took out of his cart. I looked up at him to make a nasty comment, but the look on his face stopped me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You just look different today, smell different."

"That's not creepy at all."

"It's a good different, a very good different."

I was silent as I took in his dewy eyes.

"Whatever," I called walking away. "And I expect to see that bag of chips in my locker!"

* * *

><p><em>My insides are going to cave in.<em>

_This is it. This is the end._

It was third period and I was absolutely starving. The bell was going to ring any second now, but it didn't matter because I still had two more classes before lunch. At the shrilling sound of the bell, I shot out of my seat and was down the hall like a bullet, cursing myself for using up that much energy.

_Sweet Jesus what I would do for a bite to-_

I couldn't finish my sentence due to the shocking sight within my locker. Inside was the bag of _Ruffles_ I tried to steal from Edward. It only took seconds for me to open the bag and have a handful of chips shoved in my mouth. Class be damned, I was fucking starving.

The bag was in my hands and I was leaning against the locker of my long gone neighbor chomping away. This was the best bag of chips I had ever had.

"Thank you," I said to Edward as he reached in my locker to grab the books for my next class.

He took the bag out of my hands, wrinkling his nose at the smell as he placed it back in my locker and pulled out a napkin as he closed the door.

"Well, I'd hate for your insides to cave in." He smirked, "I don't think the citizens of Forks could handle that."

_Shut up_, I threw at him smiling.

"See you in biology." He said walking away.

I was going to force myself not to watch him as he walked away, but my eyes were pulled to him. He was perfection. That was the simple way to put it. He was just so smooth that I literally had to look at the floor to see if he touches it as he walked. The weak sunlight that was trying to force its way through the thick cloud cover of Forks just bounced off his hair that was both curly and straight at the same time like those eyelashes.

_I would kill for hair like that.  
>I would kill for a man like that.<em>

_AND SCENE!_

_What the fuck was that?_

I asked myself as I walked away. It was time for me to buck up.


	8. Tear You Apart

**CHAPTER VIII: TEAR YOU APART [SHE WANTS REVENGE]**

**Hello Readers, the first half of this chapter was going to go in the last, but I felt that it went better in this one. There's a lot going on in this part as well though and is in my standards, a long chapter. This chapter will bring you fluff, a peaking point in Leah's life, and the introduction of the antagonist of the story. I have never written something… let's say something dark of this caliber so bear with me. Also I did a speed read through this, so I might've missed mistakes.**

**As always read and review, like please, please review. I need to know if you like how things are going. Thank you much.**

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL**

Unbeknownst to me, Edward and I had become closer, both in life and in proximity. Especially in biology—_unbeknownst to me_—and I dare say that he even flirted with me.

_You'd happily say it._

Now I could be dreaming all of this up, but everyday it seemed that his stool was getting closer and closer to mine, until one fine day his arm was resting on mine as if it were an attached appendage.

I did not mind one bit, but it was only because these past few days I had been feeling off, running a little hotter than usual. Edward probably picked up on this and was helping me out. That's all it was, one friend helping out another.

_Except you've been feeling off for two days and he has been in your lap for two weeks._

Beyond that exception, it was purely platonic.

_I think._

It was movie day again biology, and I was starting to think that Mr. Banner got his degree from some obscure online college. I felt Edward's body shake next to mine in silent laughter as Mr. Banner went on about what the movie was about. When he hit the lights Edward's body relaxed, dropping into a slight sag as he leant forward angling his body even more towards me than before. I however, went rigid.

"You alright?" His lips were on my ear as he whispered to me.

My breathing hitched and I made the mistake of turning my face towards him. Our mouths were close, _too close_.

Thank God we were seated at the table in the back and our tablemates had turned their backs to us, in fact everyone facing our direction had.

His fingers twitching brought my attention back to him. I felt his long, slender fingers curl around my hand and watched as his eyes darted between my lips and eyes.

Lips, eyes, lips, eyes…

He moved closer to me still. I could feel his cold breath on my lips and my fingers wrapped around his.

_Oh God, if my parents saw this their hands would curl around my neck._

I looked towards our hands, feeling Edward's nose, his lips, and those fluttering eyelashes on my cheek.

As our hands intertwined, that line of friendship that we drew faded away as I realized I wanted nothing more than to have my hand in his always. Was it ever like this with Sam? _Fuck Sam._

I looked over at him in the corner of my eye to see him biting his lip and smiling like a Cheshire cat. He peeked over at me and his eyes were dancing.

_Well there goes bucking up_.

I couldn't pay attention to the movie as long as my hand was in his, but I didn't want to pull away. This felt too good.

_It always feels good when you know its wrong._

I flinched at the thought and started to pull my hand away, but Edward tightened his grip. I looked over at him and when our eyes met he shook his head. His thumb rubbed soothing circles in my hand, but there was still tension rising in my neck.

We were supposed to be friends. That was it. There was a line drawn that we were never supposed to cross, we weren't even supposed to look at it. But here we were. How did we get here?

"I want to see you this weekend."

We were standing in the empty hallway, I was supposed to be in gym.

"Gym can wait," he said stepping closer to me. "I want to see you this weekend."

"You see me every weekend."

And he did. Ever since our meet up in Port Angeles we had been spending every weekend together.

"But this time it will be different."

_Different_, I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," he moved again, standing so close that I had to look up to see into his eyes. "Things will be different." He said biting that lip again.

I had to bite my own to keep a smile from breaking out across my face, but his hand came up and gently pulled my lip setting it free and a smile erupted on my face.

"The park in Port Angeles."

He rolled his eyes still smiling, "We always go there."

"I like it there."

"Same time?"

_Things are going to be different. Yeah, he's going to stand you up._

Edward was late. Edward was never late.

_Maybe he just got held up._

_He would've called._

I sighed heavily. This is what you get when you put your trust in someone.

_No this is what you get when you cross a heavily drawn line._

I was sitting on the same bench we always met at in the city park in Port Angeles. The park was closer to the highway and was surrounded by the forest; our bench was tucked away deep in the park away from people.

I sighed again and looked down at my watch. I'd been sitting for thirty minutes and decided that he would get five more and then I was out of—

_SNAP!_

I turned my head to the sound behind me. The hairs on my neck rose as my eyes looked around seeing nothing.

_SNAP!_

My heart was pounding, eyes darting around quickly to each tree looking for the source of the noise.

_Edward if that's you this is not funny._

_SNAP!_

It was closer that time and I took it was my queue to get the hell out of here. I was off the bench and walking down the path before I could blink. It was when I was walking that I realized there was no sound coming from the park. No birds singing or moving insects. The only things I could hear were my pounding heartbeats and feet walking quickly on the pavement.

_SNAP!_

I quickened my pace.

_SNAP!_

I broke out running, but it was too late, I wasn't alone. I could hear someone behind me, running to catch up with me. I looked behind me but I could see no one, my fear was so high that my blood ran cold. And when I crashed into someone in front of me I couldn't stop the scream that came from my lungs.

"_Leah_!"

I struggled against my captor whom had wrapped their arms around me.

"_Leah_! It's me, it's Edward."

I looked up, blinking harshly to clear the tears from my eyes. I hadn't even realized I was crying.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

I couldn't even respond my fear was still so strong that I couldn't even talk so I replayed what had happened.

He stiffened as he took in my every thought. I watched as he craned his neck and stared deep into the forest, searching for whatever was there. But I knew it was too late because whatever—_whoever_—was chasing me, was now gone.

**JAMES POV**

I had her cornered and I watched as she trembled in fear and she pushed herself into a tree.

_Oh, you should be afraid._

"I would like to thank you." I said stepping towards her and running a finger along her cheek.

I laughed as she began to silently sob.

"Would you like to know why?"

I gripped her face, slowly turning her head so I could run my nose along her neck.

"You ran from me, and _I love it_ when you run."

I bit harshly into her neck, shoving her jaw up so her screams wouldn't attract any passerby's in the park. Moving her body further into the tree, I moaned as her blood filled my mouth.

_Delicious._

But not enough I realized as her body went limp. Throwing her lifeless body aside I ran through the trees looking for something more. I went deeper into the park hoping that I would find something so I could get back to my worthless lackeys when I heard a faint heartbeat. I let the sound of that muscle guide me to a woman sitting on bench. She had long dark hair, and when the wind blew her neck was exposed blowing her scent towards me. I ran to the other side of the forest so that I could see her face.

She was beautiful. She was different. She was fire. And I wanted to be burned.

Never in all my years had I seen something so beautiful, but she ran from me. Normally, it would've angered me, fueling my need for the chase, _the kill_. But killing her would be the greatest sin, I could not kill her, I needed to consume her. And I would.

I ran back to our shelter, grabbing Victoria and throwing her against the wall. She didn't ask any questions as a mysterious fire lit behind her eyes. Her hand dropped to my waist and began pulling at my belt, my jeans were around my ankles and soon hers were pulled off and cast to the side. I wrapped her legs around my waist and began slamming into her, all the while seeing Leah, hearing Leah, and feeling Leah.

Leah would be mine, even if it was the last thing I did.

**LEAH POV**

[That night]

"_Are you sure your okay?" Edward asked for about the hundredth time that day._

"_I'm fine, I promise."_

"_I had plans for us today." He whined._

"_What kind of plans?"_

"_I made you a picnic?"_

_My eyes widened, "You didn't!"_

"_Okay, I didn't, but I bought one."_

_I laughed, but it sobered quickly._

"_Do you… was it?"_

_He sighed heavily, "It was a vampire."_

"_Do you think it's the same one that got Chief Swan's friend?"_

_He was silent._

"_How do you know about that?"_

"_My dad is a member of the Tribal Council, and I overheard him telling my mom."_

"_You're so noisy." I could hear him smiling._

"_Well you weren't going to tell me!" I laughed. "And you call yourself my best friend."_

"_I think I qualify as more than that now!" he laughed._

[End scene]

A knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts. I didn't sleep well that night lost in dreams of someone chasing me down. That and the way I had been feeling the past two weeks was not a good combination. I was not feeling company at all, and I was highly prepared to chew out whoever was on the other side of the door.

I pulled the door open and was face to face with the one person I never wanted to see again, Sam Ulley.

"What do you want?" I said feeling my anger rise.

He shuffled his feet before he squared his shoulders.

"I got a call from Edward Cullen saying that you had an incident in the park."

_That motherfucker._

"It was nothing-

"He said there was a bloodsucker there and that if he hadn't ran into you, you would've died!"

"Like you care!"

His jaw dropped. "How can you say that?"

I didn't know. I knew that imprinting was something that one couldn't control, but really, my cousin?

"You need to leave." I said feeling myself beginning to shake.

He reached out and covered my hand with his. "Leah, you know that I loved you."

"Stop," I said snatching my hand away from him.

"I hate myself for what I did to you."

"Please go!" I yelled.

My grip on the door was so tight that I could feel my fingers pressing into the wood.

"Sometimes I still want the life that I planned with you."

And then I lost it.

The last thing I remember was lunging at him and then I was surrounded by total darkness. When I opened my eyes, I could feel my limbs stretching and pulling, my muscles were screaming in pain, as they were ripped apart. Something very wrong was happening to me, but before I could figure it out I was surrounded in blackness once more.

When I came too there was someone with me, calling my name.

"_Leah. Leah, look at me." Sam implored._

"_I thought I told you to leave."_

"_Is that Leah?" _

"_Jake?" I asked._

"_Where are you Sam?" Jake asked._

"_In her house."_

"_Well, shit. I'm on the way."_

I opened my eyes and looked around. Sam was right; we were in my living room. I was scanning the room when I first saw it. There was a large black wolf standing in my living room staring at me with Sam's eyes.

_Holy shit._

I immediately tensed and prepared to run but when I looked down I didn't see my legs. There were two paws in front of me.

_What the fuck?_

"_Leah, calm down."_

"_Sam, this cannot be happening to me."_

"_Leah-_

"_Sam! I'm a dog!"_

"_Calm down Leah." He made a step towards me._

"_The legends never said anything about girls!"_

I started pacing as much as my new tail and the couch would allow.

_FUCK, FUCK, FUCK._

_This cannot be real. I'm going to wake up!_

I squeezed my eyes shut praying to God when I opened them I would still be sitting on that park bench. But when I opened them I was still in my living room with a wolfed out Sam and in the form of a literal bitch.

_Well fuck me._

And then I fainted.

The do's and don'ts of being apart of the pack were simple. Kill Vampires with red eyes, run patrol, and never by any means fraternize with the Cullen's. _Well there goes that._

Other than my secret rule breaking I was one with the pack and I had the haircut and tattoo to prove it.

_This place fucking reeks_, I thought as I fiddled with my locker.

I was trying my best to use a gentle touch because I didn't want to have to explain to the school why I ripped the door off its hinges. But it was hard work, my new strength and super hearing were both wearing me thin and I hadn't even made it to first period.

_God give me strength._

_Or take it away, your pick._

I was also highly annoyed at Edward doing this weird stare at me, walk away, and turn around jig at his locker.

"So… how was the rest of your weekend?" he finally asked walking towards me.

He stopped when he was standing two locker lengths away.

"We got a new dog." I said turning to face him.

My face scrunched in disgust.

_Holy hell, it's you._

"What?"

"That… that smell, Jesus H. Christ!" I plugged my nose. "It's you, but it's not you. It's like it's been rubbed all over you."

_It's like a batch of cookies with too much sugar._

He let out a small laugh, biting his lip and my stomach did flips. I liked it too much when he did that.

"Well you don't smell like a basket of roses yourself."

I pouted as the bell rang.

"Hey, are we… are we still-

"Friends?" he asked.

He grabbed my hands, "Always."


	9. Look Out

**CHAPTER IX: LOOK OUT [JAMES VINCENT MCMORROW]**

**Hey guys, here's the next installment. There is another new arrival in this chapter and you are not going to like it. There are two more chapters after this so things are about to get real. As always, please read and review, it makes me want to update faster. Thank you much.**

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL, NO COPYRIGHT INFRIGEMENT INTENDED.**

I had never felt so much relief than the moment Edward held my hands and said always. It was like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders, and for the first time since the park, I could breath. Nothing was going to change between us.

Lunch came quickly and I was thankful. Along with the hearing, strength, and new patrols added to my schedule, my metabolism was higher than ever. I sat down with my friends and pack members, laughing and chatting away. The sickly sweet smell invaded my senses and I swallowed thickly as I shook my head. Turning towards the cafeteria doors, the Cullen's strolled through like they owned the place and sat at their table.

"_They're together, like together together."_

I rolled my eyes as I heard Jessica explain to some brunette girl sitting at their table.

"_And that is Edward Cullen..."_

My gaze went back to the doors as Edward walked through. I didn't hear another word of what Jessica had to say, because my attention was on him.

_Did he really have to be so pretty_, I wondered as he sat down with his family. His eyes found mine and he rolled them, before his attention was on the brunette. I followed his gaze trying to get a better look at her, but my view was shit.

"Did you see the new girl?" Quill asked.

"No, who is she?" I asked.

"Chief Swan's daughter," Jake answered. A goofy smile came across his lips as he stared at the back of her head.

"Crushing much?" Quill joked as he shoved Jake's shoulder.

"Shut up." He said breaking his gaze.

* * *

><p>Edward was already sitting at our table when I walked into the classroom. As I neared the table and noticed how close our stools were to each other I threw him a smirk. He shrugged his shoulders with a smile and slightly pouted when I dragged my stool a few inches away.<p>

"Want to hang this weekend?" he asked.

_Hang?_ I arched an eyebrow.

"Same time, same place?"

"You sure?" he asked with cloudy eyes.

"Yeah, as long as you actually show this time." I joked.

"Cross my heart hope to die."

"If that's the case, I'm fucked." I laughed.

Our attention turned to the front of the class when the Swan girl walked in and Mr. Banner introduced her.

"Hello class! We have a new student today, Miss. Isabella Swan."

"Its just Bella." She corrected shyly.

She was a pretty girl with long curly hair that was dark but looked soft to the touch. Her skin was pale, almost Cullen-like, with these large brown eyes that held such innocence. Isabella Swan looked like a porcelain doll.

"You can join Mr. Cullen and Ms. Clearwater there in the back."

As she walked forward she intercepted the pathway of the fan that sent her hair soaring in its breeze. Her scent went flying through the class, weaving its way around, but Edward went rigid next to me.

I looked at him in the corner of my eye and I was frightened. My body began to shake wanting to change because this was not Edward I was sitting next too—no this was a predator.

_You need to calm the fuck down_, I threw at him.

He looked at me as if I just told him to strip and run around the class naked.

_Open the fucking window and get some fresh air, your eyes are black._

I heard a stool scrap against the floor as Bella took her seat next to us and Edward had yet to move. I had to clinch my jaw to not let out a growl at him as I leaned across him and opened the window my damn self. The closer I got to him the more he seemed to unclench.

_Pull it together!_ I yelled at him.

_Your predator vibes are making me want to wolf out in here._

He gave me a small nod as I sat down, but he pulled my stool closer to him.

Mr. Banner began his lecture but I didn't hear a thing, my focus was on Edward, eyes occasionally sneaking glances at Bella. She kept making glances at Edward, who had only calmed a bit, but still looked murderous. His right hand clutched mine under the table while his left covered his nose.

_Thirty minutes left. Do you think you can make it?_

He nodded, but tightened his grip on my hand.

_I blew up at Sam._

I looked at him from the corner of my eye and saw his head incline towards me, letting me know he was listening.

_He came over because someone told him about my encounter in the park_, I said bumping his knee. He shrugged his shoulders.

_I started yelling at him, and asked him to leave. I was so angry, angrier than I have ever been in my life._

_He told me that sometimes he still wants the life we had planned together._

Edward's thumb began rubbing the back of my hand.

_And then I just lost it. I lunged at him and then I was in blinding pain. I could feel my muscles stretching and transforming, and when my vision cleared I had four legs and a tail. I freaked out for about two minutes, and then I fainted, as a dog in my living room._

Thinking about it now it was kind of funny, and I peeked over at Edward to see him biting his lip to hide his own smile.

_There's my guy_, I thought bumping his knee again.

When the bell rang Edward was out of the class like he'd been struck by lightening.

* * *

><p>I all but collapsed in bed after a well-needed shower and my limbs sighed in happiness after running tonight's patrol. I was tired, but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep without following my ritual.<p>

_11:30 pm._

_It's not that late, I could wait up awhile longer._

So I waited.

I was jolted awake by my alarm blaring in my ear. Groaning, I rolled over and turned it off and reached for my phone.

He never called.

* * *

><p>Seth was chatting my ear off as per usual, complaining about how it wasn't fair that I turned and he didn't.<p>

_If he wanted this curse so bad, he could have it._

I just smiled at him and ruffled his hair, sending him into another rant about how I messed up his hair for the ladies.

Laughing I got out the car, and did my usual sweep for Edward. He was nowhere to be found, but his siblings were there.

My brow furrowed as I did another sweep of the parking lot, but this time my eyes connected with his sister, Alice. Her eyes narrowed at me, before she gave me a beaming smile and a wave.

"Leah!"

I snapped my head to Jake as he walked over to me. Concern was written all over his face.

"You all right?" he asked squeezing my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm good." I answered letting him lead me into school.

* * *

><p>I closed my locker with a sigh. It was official, days sucked without Edward. With my lunch in hand I made my way to the cafeteria.<p>

"He should be back by the end of the week."

I turned around and there stood Alice Cullen.

"Edward," she said, "he had to go away for awhile. Family emergency."

"Ok…"

She walked towards me, placing a piece of paper in my hand. "He wanted me to give that to you."

With that she was gone and I quickly unfolded the paper she gave me.

_Leah, I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't been with me yesterday, but I never wanted you to have to see me like that. I must ask your forgiveness for letting the monster inside of me almost gain control. You were my lifeline and I am forever in your debt. I have gone to Alaska to clear my head, but I will return and will see you at our spot.  
>Your friend, Edward<em>

I read and reread his note.

_You were my lifeline_.

This guy is going to be the death of me.

I carefully folded it and slid it into my pocket for safekeeping. I was never going to toss it away.

* * *

><p>The week had been so long, too long. Edward didn't call at night, I missed our talks, and I hated that I missed it, <em>him<em> so bad. Friday couldn't come soon enough and when it did, I still had to wait for the day to end for Saturday. But I could handle Friday, and handle it I did.

When I got to the park I was practically speed walking to our bench. I just knew when I turned the final corner of the path that I would see him, sitting down waiting for me to join him.

_Will he hug me?_

_Grab my hands and squeeze them like he does in biology?_

_Stop being a fucking pansy and just get there first!_

Biting my lip to keep the smile I could feel creeping onto my face, I spotted our bench, and it was empty.

_What the fuck? Where is he?_

I stopped in front of the empty bench and stood frowning at it.

"Did the bench do something to upset you?"

I froze and it wasn't because the appearance of someone scared me, no it was the smell that made me halt. The smell of a vampire assaulted me and it was in no way, shape, or form like the smell the Cullen's had. Their scent was pleasant, heaven sent compared to what was behind me. He smelt like blood, and lots of it, and if his eyes weren't covered by designer shades I would see that they were red.

I turned around and looked at the man behind me taking in every detail. He was tall, blond, and muscular. He wore clothes that were made to look old, but really weren't. However, he still looked rugged in a beat down sort of way, but it did nothing to take away his beauty, and let me tell you the man was beautiful.

"No," I answered. "I was just here waiting for someone."

"They stood you up?" He asked taking a step closer.

"I'm not sure."

He took another step, "I could wait with you."

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Ohh," he said smiling. "Boyfriend?"

I shook my head, "Best friend."

"Turning into a boyfriend?" His head tilted to the side waiting for my answer.

"Nope, just friends."

"And he wouldn't like it if I were here?" he asked.

_No I don't like it that you're here, tainting our bench!_

"Not really, it's kind of just _our_ spot."

"Well that's a pity for me, pretty girl like you." He flashed a smile as he turned on his heel and walked away.

When he was out of sight I still couldn't shake the feeling of fear and anxiety that made my skin crawl. I slowly sat down on the bench, keeping my eyes on the trees surrounding me, watching and waiting for something to happen.

Nothing did.

And Edward never showed.

* * *

><p><em>Weeks Later<em>

I had come to the conclusion that I hated Bella Swan.

I hated her because she could barely walk without tripping.

I hated her because she made Edward disappear for a week.

I hated her because she took my seat in biology.

I hated that she ate lunch with him.

I hated her because she stole Edward from me.

I hated her because of Edward. Period.

_Maybe you really hate Edward. Or you hate yourself for letting someone into your life and giving them trust._

_When will you learn that everyone leaves you Leah?_

Basically I hated life. It seemed that within a matter of weeks, everything went to shit. I hadn't heard from Edward since he came back from Alaska, not that I cared if he even came back after he stood me up.

_Okay, I cared a little_. After all I was going to give him a second chance on Monday, which he blew when he was all bright eyed and bushy tailed for a Bella Swan inquisition. He never even acknowledged me anymore, so you could imagine my surprise when he appeared at my locker in between classes.

"I've invited Bella to come with my family to play baseball."

He was not helping his case.

"You've been so quiet lately."

"Not much to say," I said not even looking at him.

"Quiet everywhere, even here." He tapped his pointer finger against my head and I slapped his hand away with so much force that he flinched and took a step back.

I bit my lip and peeked over at him to see his eyes cloudy with confusion.

"Are you mad at me?"

The quiet tone of his voice almost made my heart melt, _almost_.

"_I have gone to Alaska to clear my head, but I will return and will see you at our spot.  
>Your friend, Edward<em>." I slammed my locker shut. "I waited hours for you," I seethed.

His face fell, "Leah-

I walked away not wanting to hear his excuses.

_People always leave me. First Sam, now…_

_Edward was just another name on the list._

_So much for fucking promises._

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW [please]**


End file.
